


Prompt 10: Youtube

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 10: Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> Youtube

Youtube... is a scary place. Really, it is. I’ve been there. I mean, honestly, why would someone film themselves sitting on a toilet singing about sitting on a toilet? Where’s the point in that?! Or! Or! Who wants to watch ten hours of Nyan cat!? It’s just wrong! It gets stuck in your head and never leaves! And then! And then! There’s the one videos! The ones! With the orange! And! And! And! He talks! What the hel!?

I used to think this shit was funny! Then I “died” and got locked up here in this... this... hell dimension called my own personal brand of purgatory! With nothing but bad youtube videos and Twilight fans! WHERE’S THE HUMANITY!?

…

My name is Gabriel...

I am an arch angel...

I have been locked in here for 1,274 days....

Send help....


End file.
